


Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 3: The Game is Afoot

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: A worldmeld related story for the “Trying to impress each other” prompt for this years Pokeshipping week on tumblrI like Hunter MistyI dont own anythingRefs:https://wow.gamepedia.com/Burning_Steppeshttps://wow.gamepedia.com/Ettinhttps://wow.gamepedia.com/Blackwing_Descenthttps://wow.gamepedia.com/Chimaeronhttps://wow.gamepedia.com/Atramedeshttps://www.deviantart.com/charlot-sweetie/art/The-Liger-part-3-331032633https://www.deviantart.com/elsqiubbonator/art/Mega-Neko-766456188https://www.deviantart.com/charlot-sweetie/art/The-Liger-part-2-331032135
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Worldmeld [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Collections: Worldmeld





	Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 3: The Game is Afoot

Worldmeld: The Game is Afoot  
Johnnyd2

It had been quite a while since Misty set out on her pilgrimage through Azeroth and the other worlds beyond the Pokemon world. She had met many new companions alongside those she already knew. However, the one who always stood out in her mind was none other than the very first one she met, Ash Ketchum himself. One night while camping in the Burning Steppes area of the Eastern Kingdoms of Azeroth. Misty was feeling a little restless. The weight of finding out what was going on with the worlds losing emotion and being across the multiverse dragged her down quite a bit. However, her attention was grabbed when she saw a raven haired boy looking at the stars.

“Seems like i'm not the only one with something on their mind…” Misty stated as she walked up to Ash. Ash grinned as he saw his companion approach.

“Yeah well, just that, being this far from home. It’s one thing to be in Johto, Kalos, Alola, or any of the regions of our world. But to be this far away across the universe, that's, a whole nother feeling.” He mused to the redhead.

“Least your enjoying the trip.” Misty began to sink in tone. Even though it had been quite a while, the razing and destruction of her home city still loomed over her….

“Mist, I know what it's like to be away from home.” Ash replied with a hint of compassion.

“Least you have a home to return too…” Misty almost teared up at the subject. Then the boy put his hand on her shoulder.

“You can’t look forward if you always keep your head down like that. The Misty I know was always hotheaded, and not the kind to give up like that. I, always admired that about you…” He consoled his friend.

Misty perked up in response. She, inspired Ash?

“Really? Thanks so much Ash.” Misty replied in a more upbeat tone.

“Now look, I have an idea. This Nesingwary guy we met earlier, sent me a message. About something called, a Hunter’s Game.” Ash inquired.

“Hunter’s Game? Do do on.” Misty asked.

“Nesingwary says that nothing gets a Hunter’s spirit burning like racing his companions to see who can bag the biggest bounty. I know there are some tough foes around this area. Maybe you and me could, take them on ourselves. Whoever bags the biggest baddies, wins. Deal?” Ash extended his hand

“I guess the game is afoot then? Misty took Ash’s hand and accepted his challenge.  
\------

Misty was riding around on her mount, looking for a good target. Then, she heard a massive roar. Riding over to see what it was, she came across Ash himself in combat with a massive Hill Ettin. Misty remembered a particularly dangerous breed of these creatures from the Cerulean Cavern. Yet here Ash was taking a similar beast on, solo!

“Here it comes!” Ash’s fist charged with a shimmering energy. Misty recognized this energy. This energy was what is used when one enters the “Overclocked” State, Synergy. Ash then swung his charge fist forward.

“Take this!” Ash unleashed, the Synergy Energy, the impact nailing the ettin right near where its heart, or hearts given it has two heads? Would be. The ettin could barely fight back before it fell to the ground in defeat from the impact. Simple, but super-effective!

“Enjoying the view Mist?” Ash taunted. He had certainly taken the lead so far.

“Come back when you actually think of a name for your attack!” Misty jested back as she rode off. Remember that she heard rumblings about an abandoned laboratory formerly used by a certain black dragon in the mountains, she rode off too seek her own prery.

\-----

Ash had set up camp for the night, and wondered to himself. Was Misty really ok? Ash hadn't seen her since their run in when he was taking down that Ettin. He got his answer as he saw a familiar redhead approach the campfire.

“Oh Ash……” Misty announced as she was in her hunter class form, her hair down to match. Alongside her was her grown up Liger Shima, who was carry the corpse of a Dragonic abomination on her back.

“Top that!” Misty shouted as Shima deposited the corpse onto the ground, near where Ash had laid the Ettin’s remains.

“That still only counts as one!” The pride of Pallet Town retorted.

“One to one? In that case… “Misty whistled, beckoning a hydra like creature to join them.

“You, tamed that?” Ash stated. The thing was malformed and hideous in most aspects, but it seemed calm for now.

“Well, it's more like i pitied it.” Misty stroked the hydra’s head. The multi headed creature nuzzle and stroked back.

“ Well. you had the help of Shima and…:

“And what? Did you really not make any rules? Just a heads up, next time you talk to Nesingwary, be sure to ask him how socring works in a hunter’s game!” Misty retorted herself.

“It’s fine Mist, Win or lose, this certainly was a good way to test my abilities.” Ash clenched his fist in determination. Misty then sat next to Ash

“That's not all that it was good for.” Misty leaned into Ash. Just happy to spend moments like these with him and her friends like this.”

“Aw shucks Misty, no need to get mushy… wahhh!” Ash yammered on before thet wo of them were glomped by Shima. Shima nuzzled and licked the two of them. She wanted some love too it seemed. Then the Chimera jumped in following Shima’s example and Ash and Misty just laughed as it tried to mimic Shima’s patterns. This was an odd group, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant!

End


End file.
